


what happens at BHIKKE, stays at BHIKKE

by vands88



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BHIKKE, Bickering, Episode 48, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Tryst POV, Tryst Valentine Is An Asshole, Tryst Valentine: Sex Criminal (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands88/pseuds/vands88
Summary: Kissing Leenik at BHIKKE affected Tryst more than he would like to admit, but you know the saying, right? What happens at BHIKKE, stays at BHIKKE.





	what happens at BHIKKE, stays at BHIKKE

**Author's Note:**

> I have, like, 3 other WIPs I should be working on (including an Actual Star Wars fic might I add) but nooooo I listened to six episodes of Campaign while cleaning the house today and ended up infected with Feels. (SCREW YOU LEENIK GEELO AND YOUR CUTE LITTLE BLUSH!)
> 
> I'm still catching up with Campaign. I don't even know how Tryst's double date ends, so keep your spoilers to yourself, please and thank you. <3

Kissing Tryst Valentine would be an experience for _anyone_ , Tryst reasons. He is, after all, an infamous intergalactic sex criminal and he’s received many-a-slap from many-a-woman for less than what he did to Leenik Geelo, but still, it was weird. 

The kiss itself wasn’t out of the ordinary (even _if_ half the bounty hunters at the con now thought they were engaged), and Leenik rambling away afterwards was, again, perfectly ordinary, but the fact that Tryst saw his friend’s yellowing blush and thought it was _CUTE_?! 

Weird. So weird. Like, knowing-Lyn-was-a-Kaiburr-Crystal level of Weird.

But Tryst played it cool, because Tryst Valentine _always_ plays it cool. He plays it cool 24/7, 7/… whatever the rest of it is. COOL. 

So it must be some weird-ass Force-kark that makes him unable to stop looking at Leenik Geelo afterwards. 

_Have the tips of his antennae always turned yellow when he got embarrassed?_ Tryst wonders, sometime between the con floor and his double date. And then, in the broom closet, when Leenik is fussing over Tryst’s makeup and there’s barely an inch between them, _Were his eyes always so wide? So beautiful?_

 _Big_ , he tries to correct his thoughts _. Just big, and bug-eyed. Come on, get a grip, this is LEENIK GEELO._

“Are you looking into my eyes?”

“What?” Tryst splutters. “No.” 

Leenik flicks his long blond wig in a way that means he’s not buying whatever Tryst is selling.

“I mean, I was,” Tryst amends. “But only because they’re so big and bug-eyed and impossible to ignore.” 

Leenik’s antennae droop, like his beloved Tony’s ears do when he’s upset, and Tryst knows Leenik is too nice to fight back. He’ll just feel sad instead. How. Kriffing. Rude. 

Okay. An apology. He can do an apology. “Leenik-”

“Don’t,” Leenik says sharply. He grasps Tryst’s chin with his suction-cup fingers and for a wild, heart-pounding moment, Tryst thinks Leenik might be initiating a sexual activity for the first time in his life, before Leenik starts smearing lipstick on Tryst’s lips, and he’s caught, flailing and fish-mouthed in Leenik’s grip, unable to say a kriffing thing. 

“Okay,” he says, offended, as soon as Leenik lets him go. “You realise I was about to apologise, right? I only issue apologises once a…” he tries to think back to the last time he said the words ‘I’m sorry’ and comes up empty, “Okay, possibly never. But I was going to! For you! And you cut me off.”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell the others if that’s what you’re worried about,” Leenik says before starting to paint blue eyeshadow over Tryst’s eyes. It’s more turquoise than blue actually, like the colour of Leenik’s skin. 

“It is _now_ ,” Tryst complains. “I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

“Oh, I know all about your reputation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Leenik busies himself with the eyeshadow pallet in front of him, which is ridiculous, because they’ve clearly chosen a colour already and Tryst has to go and meet Tubaik any second now. 

“Leenik?”

“It's just that…” he starts, all soft and shy like he gets sometimes. “It doesn't matter. Today’s clearly just been another day for you and that’s-”

“Er, no it hasn’t,” Tryst interrupts, because his day has been _spectacular_ and it’s important that everyone know this, “I got _two_ dates before 9am. I’m not even _awake_ normally before 9am.”

“See!” Leenik explodes in a flurry of wig hair and make-up supplies, and honestly that was not the reaction Tryst was expecting. “Everything’s a joke to you!”

“Yes,” Tryst says, somewhat seriously, “Yes, it is.”

“Well, sometimes it’s not to me.”

Okay, _now_ , Tryst thinks something is seriously wrong. Leenik isn’t even looking at him, which, in a space this small, is near impossible. Leenik can't still be sore over the Bug-Eyed comment because Tryst has said a lot worse to him about his species - _today_ , even - so something else must be going on.

But, wait a minute. He knows this behaviour. This is how women normally act before Tryst gets slapped in the face. 

He looks over at Leenik - he's trembling slightly and still dressed in his disastrous non-disguise of a waiter’s uniform - and something unnatural stirs inside him that might actually be approaching Feelings.

He wants to fix this though and he thinks he might know how.

Tryst reaches over and places his hands over Leenik’s sole reptilian one, encouraging Leenik to look at him. The hand is softer than he thought it would be and Tryst is distracted for a while, just by the feel of it.

_Play it cool, Valentine._

“You know,” Tryst says, giving Leenik the Trademark Valentine Smile, “I think you’re right about me needing more practice.”

He thinks he sees Leenik’s knees wobble, like he’s actually the heroine in one of his ridiculous romance novels. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Tryst says, rapidly finding the excuse he needs. “I mean, Tubaik’s a dude, you know. I know I talk a big talk about being the most wanted man in the galaxy - in more ways than one,” he adds with a wink, “if you get my-”

“I get your meaning, yes,” Leenik says, cutting him off in a practised, but not unkind, way. 

“Right, well, I’m thinking if Tubaik needs a little ‘convincing’ it might help for me to… practice that side of things.” 

“Practice kissing men.”

Tryst shrugs. “Eh. Non-women. Men. Different species maybe, Rhod-”

He doesn’t get to finish as Leenik plants his mouth onto Tryst’s painted lips. Tryst chokes back a little gasp of surprise at Leenik actually making the first move in a plan that didn’t involve being captured, but the surprise is soon replaced by a new surprise, as Leenik comes to wrap his arms around Tryst’s neck. 

Tryst cringes even as he deepens the kiss because he’s 100% certain that if he looked right now, Leenik’s feet would be lifted from the ground. Is he meant to be swirling them round or something? In a broom closet this size?? Kark. No one is ever going to match up to Leenik’s romance-novel-based expectations.

Leenik does something with his fingers in Tryst’s hair that brings him back to focus, and for a while Tryst forgets that he’s kissing his ~~best friend~~ crewmate who happens to be male and Rhodian in a broom closet between two dates because it’s just a kriffing good kiss. 

Lyntel shouts across the comms. They jump apart but there’s only so far they can go in the closet and they end up gasping to catch their breath in the small space, clutching onto each other’s arms. For balance. Totally just for balance.

But Leenik’s eyes look wider than before, and there’s a look of wonder on his face.

Kissing Tryst Valentine must truly be an experience, Tryst reasons, even as he ignores his own struggling lungs and pounding of his heart.

Lyntel is still nagging at them them. “Alright,” Tryst barks into his comm, “Alright, we’re coming.”

He’s still looking at Leenik. Why is he still looking at Leenik?

Leenik’s eyes fall down to Tryst’s lips and… _Oh no_. They don’t have time for this right now. “You know what they say about BHIKKE con, right?”

“What?” Leenik asks, but his voice is still all stuttery and soft from the kiss and it’s _adorable_. 

“What happens at BHIKKE, stays at BHIKKE.”

“Really?” Leenik asks, all wide-eyed and hopeful.

Tryst clears his throat. “Oh yeah, totally. Galaxy-wide pact. Whatever, uh, _people_ do here, stays here. It even overrules our Mynock secrecy rules. So if you wanted to help me keep practising… the others wouldn’t have to know.” 

“Right,” Leenik says, gathering up the make-up and nodding enthusiastically. “Practising.” 

“Mm hmm,” Tryst manages to agree as Leenik reapplies his lipstick. “Or whatever you want to call it. Okay?” he asks when he can. 

Leenik is blushing again and Tryst has to look away.

“All done? Do I look okay?” Tryst asks, wondering just how messy Leenik made his hair.

Leenik smiles up at him. “Like the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Tryst _does not blush_ at the compliment because Valentines do not blush but it's a close thing and it's a complete kriffing miracle that Tubaik doesn’t notice the sight of red lipstick all over their waiter’s face five minutes later. 

“It’s the start of the work week,” Tubaik flirts to Tryst as Leenik fumbles a basket of breadsticks several tables over, “Plenty of time for us to get acquainted.” 

Tryst catches Leenik’s eyes across the restaurant and he blushes an adorable yellow. “Yeah,” he says distractedly to Tubaik, “Plenty of time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this silliness, folks! I'm also on [tumblr](http://vands88.tumblr.com)!


End file.
